Sisters and Lovers
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Minerva finds out she was adopted. Hermione finds out her mother is not who she seems to be. And how does poor Severus Snape fit into this mix? A tale about secrets, family bonds, and a love that could only have grow out of the mess that is left of their lives. MM/HG - PEEK: "I very nearly broke down and proclaimed undying love the day you came back to Hogwarts."
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I had this idea, and it was going to just be a oneshot, and then I looked at my word count and realized I'd hit 10,000 words...so I'm separating it into chapters, and I'm getting ready to upload the first four. I have only a small inkling of where this is going, but if I pound out 10k in a matter of three days, it must be going somewhere good. **

**As per my norm, this is HG/MM. It also features a fair amount of Severus Snape, as well as one other character (just read and find out who!). This story is about...well...you read the title. Sisters and Lovers...just not in an incest kind of context. I considered changing the title, but then I remembered that most of us a kinky freakasaurs who would look at a title like that and say "humm.. what's THAT about?" So I'm keeping it. LOL**

**Normal disclaimers. No not own the HP world, nor any of the characters, though if I did, I'd never leave my bedroom...  
**

* * *

**One: Saturday**

Minerva McGonagall woke with a start. The clock indicated it was just past three in the morning. She'd been dreaming; dreaming about herself and Albus Dumbledore when they were both mere children. She couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old, certainly before Hogwarts age. The dream Albus had his wand pointed at her, and then she'd gotten a massive headache, like the kind of headache one gets when they eat too much ice cream in one bite. At that point, Minerva had woken up, and there she was sitting in her bed, rubbing her temples, waiting for the ache in her cranium to abate.

As her head cleared, Minerva remembered the last words the dream Albus has spoken before she'd woken up. _You'll be safer this way_, he'd said.

The very notion of Albus doing something to protect her was ridiculous. Throughout their entire friendship, he had never shielded her from anything. He always said that with trials came strength. Without experience to draw on, there was only weakness. To dream of him indicating that he was doing something to keep her safe was confusing, to say the least.

Filius had often told her that, in his opinion, dreams often told a person the opposite of what they showed. In that context, Minerva mused, perhaps her subconscious was angry at Albus for _not_ protecting her. But that seemed even more wrong. She _liked_ the fact the Albus hadn't coddled her like a child.

Minerva sat there for a few minutes, contemplating. Going to Filius for further advice seemed pointless, as she already knew what he would say. Severus was a good councilor in matters of logic, but matters of the heart were another story entirely. Normally, she'd consult Albus about something like this, even in portrait form he was wise, but in this instance he seemed an inappropriate choice.

Hermione, Minerva decided. In the years since the war, Minerva and Hermione had kept in touch, mostly after Hermione's marriage failed three years ago. Rose and Hugo were now fourteen and thirteen respectively. Rose was a fourth year, Hugo a third year, both, of course, Gryffindors. Yes, Hermione had turned into a wonderful woman who had Minerva's friendship and confidence. Surely she would have some insight to the puzzling dreams.

Decision made, Minerva lay back down in her bed and closed her eyes. She wouldn't wake Hermione at this hour for something as trivial as a dream. It was the weekend, so she'd have plenty of time to talk to the younger Transfiguration professor at a more reasonable hour.

* * *

Eileen Granger woke with the dawn. She had always been an early riser. Allen would not be up for another two hours, or more, as it was Saturday. The morning hours were her time alone, the time she spent remembering who she used to be, before Allen and their daughter, Hermione, had become her life. Eileen sat in her office going through old photographs. Some were wizarding pictures, pictures that moved, while others were typical muggle still photos. The aging woman pressed a knob on her antique desk, and a secret compartment opened up. Allen didn't know about this place, nor did Hermione. Eileen kept mementos of her past hidden in this drawer; photos and letters linking her a past she had spent years trying to forget. Well, mostly forget.

Eileen smiled at the sight of a worn picture of a teenaged boy. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and an obviously forced smile on his face. It had been taken the last time she had seen him, at his school graduation. To his knowledge, she had died a week later. That was partly true, anyway. The woman she had been then had died. Eileen found that today, just like every year on this day, she second guessed her decision to leave him behind.

After all these years, she wondered if Allen and Hermione should know the truth. But to tell them now risked losing one or both of them, and she couldn't stand the thought of that. Eileen felt tears streaming down her cheek as she gazed at the boy in the photo.

"I miss you so much, Russ," she whispered. "Happy birthday ."

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall, eating her breakfast. She was mentally going over her to-do list for the day. She was planning on visiting her mum this evening; they were going to a show in London. Before that happened, however, a lot needed to be taken care of: _Finish grading 4__th__ year essays, have a sit down with Rose about focusing less on boys and more on her homework, bug Severus about using his Potions lab tomorrow afternoon…_

"Hermione," a voice to her right said.

"Yes, Minerva?" Hermione replied, automatically turning to face the Headmistress.

"I had an odd dream last night, and I'd really like some insight on in," Minerva said quietly, so not to be overheard by the other teachers. "Would you come up to my office after lunch is over so we can talk?"

Hermione smirked. "Shouldn't have sacked Trelawney," she said in a teasing voice.

Minerva crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "That fraud wouldn't know a brain from a tea cup," she snipped. "I was hoping for a more insightful take on it."

"Of course, Minerva," Hermione sighed. "I'm just teasing. I had planned on lecturing my daughter on the balance she needs to keep between schoolwork and whatever boyfriend she's got at the moment, but that can wait. OWLs aren't till next year, anyway."

"Thank you, Hermione."

The two finished eating within a few minutes and excused themselves for the table. They went up to the Head's office, and rather than describe the dream to Hermione, Minerva just elected to set up the Pensieve and simply show her.

"Well that _is_ odd," Hermione gasped as soon as they finished viewing the memory of the dream. "Have you had any other dreams about yourself at that age, or before?"

Minerva frowned. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever have. In fact, I have very little memory of my life at all before that time. Granted, that was a long time ago."

"Have you ever been checked for a memory charm, Minerva?" Hermione asked seriously.

"What?" Minerva asked, shocked. "Hermione, I didn't even _meet_ Albus until I started Hogwarts. What on earth makes you think this could be a blocked memory?"

Hermione frowned. "The way Albus flourished his wand in the dream is the same way you cast _Obliviate_. I've used the spell, I'd know. That, and the sensation that you describe, the headache, is exactly how my parents described feeling after I removed their memories and sent them to Australia, during the war."

"No," Minerva said crisply.

"No?"

"I have never had need to be checked for a memory charm," Minerva clarified.

"Shall I?" Hermione asked quietly, gripping her wand. The ramifications of Albus having placed a memory charm on Minerva when she was a child were huge. He would only have done that if it was absolutely necessary, and the fact that he never removed it meant that chances were, he was hiding something huge from her.

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh. "I think I should talk to Albus first. If he is willing to tell me what I'm about to remember, then it might be a bit easier to handle."

Hermione nodded, and the two moved toward the wall or portraits.

"Albus!" Minerva said crisply. "Hermione has just offered me some compelling evidence that suggests you placed a memory charm on me, when I was a child. Care to explain?"

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore frowned. "You were never meant to find out, Minerva. If you unlock those memories, it will drastically alter the reality of your life."

"So you did cast a memory charm on her?" Hermione inquired stiffly, annoyed that Albus was being so evasive. "It's illegal to do that to a child, you know. Hell, it's illegal to do that to an adult without ministry approval."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, I was aware of that," Albus replied, a deep sadness in his voice. "Alas, what I chose to hide was…of paramount importance. Worth the risk, even the risk of Azkaban."

Minerva crossed her arms. "Albus, please just tell me. I'd rather hear it from you, than find out everything in an instant with no warning of what is about to be revealed."

Albus adjusted his moon shaped spectacles. "Minerva, you are my sister. You were born Arianna Dumbledore, but shortly after our mother died, I choose to bury your memories and send you to be raised by the McGonagalls – friends of our mother who had no children of their own. Alberforth was still in school, and I was doing some undercover work for the Ministry that I feared would put your life in danger if it got out that I was your guardian. You might have been captured in an effort to get to me, and I could not allow that. I staged your death, Obliviated you, and didn't see you again until you came to Hogwarts."

Minerva blinked, and Hermione eyed her warily. This certainly was…big. Minerva was obviously stunned, but hell, who wouldn't be?

"Does…Alberforth know?" Minerva questioned weakly.

* * *

Severus Snape walked though muggle London, dressed in black slacks and a button down black shirt. Wizarding world or muggle one, Severus liked wearing black. He had almost been refused his request to go out this evening by the Headmistress. She had told him that Professor Granger had already requested leave to go out that evening, but upon pointing out to her that this was his birthday, she'd given in and let him go.

Not that he cared much that it was his birthday. It was merely an excuse to get out of the school. Maybe catch a show, or just stalk the streets. Anything to break up the mundane that was his life. Besides, he was a pain in the ass to deal with on his birthday, which meant it was better if he was out of the castle. His birthday reminded him of his mother, who had committed suicide and left him alone in the world, just after graduation. He'd graduated, been forced to take the Dark Mark, lost his mother, and Lily had married James bloody Potter – all within a month of each other. What happiness had been in Severus' heart had been exterminated after all that.

Walking the streets and headed toward the theater to see what shows were available, Severus' head snapped to his left when he heard a familiar laugh. He turned to see Hermione Granger, a former student and current co-worker, who often badgered him for use of his Potions lab. Severus had a theory that she was secretly working on a second mastery, one in Potions to go over her existing one in Transfiguration. Bloody know-it-all.

"Hermione, what a surprise," he said casually, when he realized that his gaze had caught her attention, and therefore turning tail and running off in another direction was now officially…rude. He would have to just say hello to the younger woman and whoever her companion was.

"Severus!" Hermione replied cheerfully. "Good to see you out of the castle! Mum," she said turning toward her companion, "this is a co-worker of mine, Severus…"

"Snape," the woman finished. "Russ…"

Severus peered carefully at the woman, Mrs. Granger, who had just unceremoniously thrown him off kilter by calling him by his childhood nickname, one he had only ever been called by his mother.

Bloody hell.

This woman _was_ his mother.

"You're dead," he choked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said stiffly, obviously taking his statement the wrong way.

"I had to, Severus," Eileen Granger replied quietly. "Hermione, how about the three of us go get some coffee. I have some things I need to explain, I think."

"I should bloody well say so!" Severus snapped, temper surfacing. "You are _not_ a muggle," he accused.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, eyes widening.

Eileen sighed. "Sweetheart, Severus is… your older brother."

_That_ particular reality had not yet dawned on Severus. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

"Language, son," Eileen chastised.

"Brother?" Hermione gasped. "Impossible."

"I was born Eileen Prince, sweetheart," the elder woman began to explain. "A lifetime ago, I was a witch, like you. Long before I even met your father, I was married to another muggle man…Severus' father."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need the nectar of kuddos to get me though an eight hour flight on Thursday...with a baby, and a cat. Oh, _joy._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Sunday**

Minerva saw both of her wayward Professors returning to Hogwarts through the front gate in the wee hours of Sunday morning. If she hadn't known better, she'd suspect that they'd met up and spent Saturday night together. Most of Hermione's failed marriage was due to Ron Weasley's immaturity. While Hermione wanted to set up Vaults for each of the children, Ron had wanted to buy the latest in Broom technology for himself, with their spare income. It would not surprise Minerva if, when Hermione was ready, the younger woman hooked up with someone a bit older.

But not Severus. Hell no. The two of them might be able to be friends, in time, but Hermione needed someone with more than the emotional range of a teaspoon. Most likely, Severus had lingered down in Hogsmead until Hermione had arrived to find him, after a fun evening out with her mother. He, of course, would then have done the gentlemanly thing and offered to escort her up to the castle…since it wasn't out of his way or anything.

_But on the other hand_, Minerva thought, watching the pair with interest. Both Hermione and Severus were obviously making an effort to not catch the other looking. There seemed to be no blushing, just a lot of awkwardness, something Minerva had not witnessed between the two since Hermione's first week of teaching.

As the two disappeared from her view, Minerva resolved to mind her own business. She had enough on her plate at the moment. After Hermione had removed the memory charms that Albus had placed on her as a child, Minerva had locked herself in her rooms for the rest of the evening, remaining alone except for one intrusion by Severus, asking permission to go out. She's spent all day coming to terms with the newly restored memories, and then after making an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner, she had spent all evening discussing things with Albus…her brother.

Oh, that was so odd to think about. Minerva had gone most of her life under the dilution that she was a McGonagall and an only child, only to discover now that she was actually a Dumbledore, of all things, and that she had two elder brothers, one of which was still living. Minerva knew she would not sleep tonight, so she was wandering the halls, waiting for daylight to arrive. She'd sent Alberforth an Owl and request that they meet for drinks. He needed to know the truth. It blew Minerva away that Albus had never told Alberforth, at least. The man might have been more active in the war, more helpful, had he not been so bitter due to having a rocky relationship with Albus, which was a result of her own supposed death.

_Arianna_, Minerva thought. That was truly her name. Legally, it had been changed to Minerva years and years ago, but some part of her was indeed Arianna Dumbledore. The renewed memories were making Minerva feel like she had split personalities, memories of two lives converging in a violent storm of regret, happiness, anger, and mourning. When Albus had died, Minerva mourned for a dear friend. Now, even though it was years and years later, she found herself breaking down in tears over the loss of a brother she never knew was always there for her.

* * *

Eileen walked in the door at almost three in the morning. To her surprise, Allen was still up, waiting for her. "I thought you'd be in bed," she whispered.

"I was worried," Allen replied. "You didn't answer your phone when I called to find out why you were late. What happened?"

Eileen sighed. Hermione had made it perfectly clear after their conversation with Severus that she was not going to hide all this from her father. She supposed now was as good a time as any to tell Allen. She wouldn't sleep tonight, anyhow. "Hermione and I ran into…someone from my past. It pretty much monopolized the evening."

"The dark haired boy in the pictures?" Allen asked solemnly.

"How…" Eileen gaped.

"I found those pictures years ago," Allen explained. "I chose not to say anything because it was obvious that you didn't want me to know. However, now I have to ask…who is he?"

Eileen felt tears begin to fall. "He's my son," she answered. "Severus Snape."

* * *

Hermione had taken a dose of Dreamless Sleep the moment she got to her quarters. It was mid Sunday morning by the time she woke up, and was again forced to face the facts that had come to light after last evening's encounter, and some of the questions she was forced to ask because of them.

Severus Snape was her brother…how had she never noticed their shared features before?

Her children had an uncle they'd never known they had…would Severus be an uncle to them?

Her mother was a witch…how could she trust her mother after this?

She was a half-blood…too bad Bellatrix hadn't known when she carved "mudblood" into her arm.

She was descended from the Prince line…Draco Malfoy would shit his pants.

Hermione suddenly broke out into hysterical laughter. If Draco was Severus' godson, that made her Draco's godmother, by extension, as Severus had never married. In fact, that also meant that Ron was a distant cousin of hers, as was Harry. The Prince line was almost as old as the Malfoy line…she was related to more than half the wizarding world, however distantly.

Hermione dressed quickly and headed towards Minerva's office. She needed to be informed of this. There was certainly going to be some tension between herself and Severus for a while, and Minerva needed to know why. Besides, Hermione could use some moral support at the moment, and Minerva was one of dearest friends. She hesitated to drop this on Minerva now, as the poor woman was currently dealing with her own shocking revelations, but regardless, as Headmistress, she needed to know. In fact, now knowing her mother's actual age, it stood to reason that she may have actually gone to Hogwarts about the same time as Minerva had.

Five minutes and two secret passages later, Hermione was knocking on Minerva's door. The Headmistress opened the door and smiled. "Hermione, I appreciate it, but you do not need to check up on me. I'm fine."

Hermione smirked. "That was not why I came to see you, though since you brought it up, how are you doing? And don't say fine, that's a lie if there ever was one to be told."

Minerva sighed. "I'm meeting Alberforth for a drink later this afternoon. I'm a bit nervous about it, to be honest. I don't know how to be a sister. I don't know how he'll feel about all this. Hell, I don't know how I feel about this. It's just all mixed up."

Hermione nodded. "Ironically, I know exactly how you feel at the present. I wanted to talk to you about something…do you have a bit of time?"

"Certainly, my dear," Minerva replied with a smile. "Let's sit, I'll get tea."

Hermione took her usual spot on the loveseat, but to her surprise, Minerva sat beside her, rather than on her usual chair to the left of the loveseat. Hermione made no comment about it, but rather plunged headfirst into what she wanted to discuss. "Minerva, what do you know about Eileen Prince?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "She was a couple years behind me in school. Had a Potions mastery a year after graduation, worked at the ministry doing research for about six months before she married a muggle man, Tobias Snape. A year after that, Severus came along, and after that, I lost track of her until Severus started school."

"Go on," Hermione urged, totally engrossed in an outside point of view of her mother's younger years.

"There's not much else to tell, Hermione. She committed suicide just after Severus graduated Hogwarts. Her husband, Tobias, was a drunk, and a violent one at that. I was actually surprised that Severus didn't follow his mother's lead…his life just kept getting worse and worse after that. What is all this about, Hermione?"

"Last night, I was in London with my mother," Hermione explained. "We ran into Severus, who my mother seemed to already know. Five minutes later it became clear that Eileen Prince, and my mother Eileen Granger, are one in the same. Apparently, Severus is my elder brother."

Minerva gawked at Hermione. "Are you serious?"

"Yea," Hermione muttered, "Which is how I know exactly how you're feeling right now. I don't know how to be a sister either. Especially to Severus. Also I'm feeling a bit betrayed by my mum, and confused about who I am…"

Before Hermione knew how it happened, she was openly crying in Minerva's arms. Not long after, Minerva joined in, and the two just sobbed, holding each other like there was no one else on earth. They both felt the same things, both used to knowing what to do next and feeling unsure of how to adapt to their respective new realities, and being totally overwhelmed by even thinking of trying.

After a while, the pair just sat in silence, still holding on to each other, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Hermione ran her fingers through Minerva's hair, which had somehow come undone in the course of their sob-fest.

"This is nice," Minerva murmured, leaning against Hermione's chest. "It's been a long time since I was close enough to anyone to warrant extended physical contact like this."

"I agree," Hermione replied softly, adjusting her position to allow both of them a bit more comfort. "Since the divorce…well I was only ever really close to Ron and Harry, and what relationships I had outside of that were fractured after the split. When I began teaching two years ago, it was nice to know that I'd have co-workers I'd be able to get to know on a long term basis…though I admit I was mostly interested in a relationship with you."

"A crazy old bat like me?" Minerva scoffed half-heartedly. "Whatever do you find me so interesting for?"

"You're intelligent, brave, kind, spirited…" Hermione paused.

"Well keep going!" Minerva chuckled. "I was enjoying the litany."

"You're beautiful," Hermione whispered, gently kissing the top of Minerva's head. "I had such a crush on you when I was in school."

_Oh shit, did I just say that? _Hermione asked herself. It had been years since _those_ feelings had surfaced; many, many years. In another lifetime, she could have fallen in love with Minerva, Hermione had told herself time after time. In a world where Minerva was not her Professor, where Minerva didn't see her as a child, where there wasn't a war going on…

And suddenly it hit Hermione that none of the reasons she'd pushed her feelings for the older woman away all that time ago were valid anymore. They were co-workers; Minerva hadn't been her Professor in more than two decades. She was no longer a silly child, and Minerva certainly knew that. And the war… the war was over, too.

So where did _that_ leave her now? Hermione mused.

"You were obvious enough about it," Minerva chuckled. "I believe it was at its apex in your fifth year. Filius told me that you almost had a heart attack when he told Gryffindor House I was at St. Mungo's, after I got hit by those stunners."

Hermione smiled, remembering. "I very nearly broke down and proclaimed undying love the day you came back to Hogwarts."

Minerva turned to look at her former pupil. "It was perfectly normal teenage infatuation, though I admit, I was flattered. That was a long time ago."

"Yes it was," Hermione murmured, forcing herself to remain calm so that Minerva did not feel her heart pounding in her chest, just like it had, back then.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Monday**

Monday arrived, unwelcomed by all. Exams were this week, and students were in a frenzy, particularly the fifth and seventh years. Minerva was one of the lucky few who had little to do this particular week. Teachers and students were all quite busy with exams, but all she had to do this time of year was the normal school paperwork, and to prepare things for Graduation. Both tasks had been completed by the end of last week, which left Minerva free to focus on other things going on in her life.

Minerva laughed internally at the notion of her having a life outside of Hogwarts. She'd met Alberforth, her brother, for drinks last evening, and told him about what she'd found out. His fury toward Albus doubled and she had to listen to him rant and rave about _'that manipulative bastard'_ for quite some time before he settled down. On the other hand, he was overjoyed at the notion that his sister was alive and well, and in fact someone he already knew. He also made a comment about how she better not get any ideas about him becoming a Professor at the school, adamant that he missed the gene that gave she and Albus a joy and ability for teaching. They agreed to meet again once school was over. Parents and other family coming in for Graduation at the end of the week meant he had a lot of work to do beforehand.

On other note, Minerva found herself puzzling over her visit with Hermione the night before. Revelation about Eileen Ganger, formally Snape and Prince, still being alive and the fact that Hermione and Severus were siblings through a shared mother aside, the other aspects of the conversation merited some serious thought.

Hermione had admitted to having a crush on Minerva, when she was a student. While this was not a surprise it itself, what did intrigue the Headmistress was that there was some evidence to suggest that Hermione's feelings still existed. The gender of lovers had never concerned Minerva. She had been with men and women alike over the course of her life, though it certainly had been some time. She was a very private person, and she suspected that most people assumed she was a virginal old spinster.

Most of her relationships had been summer flings, because Minerva refused to allow her romantic life to interfere with Hogwarts. She'd never been with someone she worked with, not because she objected to the notion, rather because she'd never been interested in any of her fellow professors. But Hermione…

There was no doubt that Minerva found Hermione attractive. Who bloody wouldn't think the young Transfiguration Professor was gorgeous? But there was more to a romantic relationship than sexual attraction. Even when Minerva's partners had only been summer long flings, she'd been with people who she found stimulating physically and mentally, and with whom she shared common interests and desires.

Hermione was one of the brightest witches to come through Hogwarts in decades. After graduation, she'd gone right into getting her Transfiguration Mastery. Minerva suspected that she also had tested for the Arithmancy Mastery, though she had never asked point blank about that, and Hermione had not mentioned it otherwise.

"Headmistress?"

Minerva looked up from the cup of tea she'd been staring at. She was in her office, lounging on the very loveseat she and Hermione had been sitting on the night before, and had not even noticed her Deputy, Filius, walk into the office. He was one of the few who was granted entry without the stone Gargoyles informing her first.

"Humm?" she replied.

"Oh, Minerva, who has caught your eye?" Filius said with a sparkle in his eye. The Charms Professor had known her nearly as long as Albus had, and he was one of the few who knew about her unorthodox romantic life.

"What makes you think someone has?" she inquired innocently.

"Ah, so a woman, then," Filius grinned. "I hope she's something special, Minerva. It's about time you find someone to actually commit to."

"Filius!" Minerva chastised. "You are one to talk."

"Humm, let's see," the stout man teased. "You haven't left Hogwarts in quite some time, I've already figured it's a woman, I know you'd never let yourself see a student that way…"

"Damn right I wouldn't," Minerva agreed vehemently.

"…so it's probably a staff member…"

"You really are being presumptuous," Minerva interjected.

Filius thought silently for a few seconds before looking up at her with a mischievous glint. "My, my, Minerva, talk about being a cougar!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Filius," Minerva lied.

"You fancy Hermione!" he accused, pointing a finger at her.

Filius wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. The man had incredible deduction skills. Minerva found herself wondering exactly how serious she might be about the status of her and Hermione's relationship. In all of her life, she had never gone to bed with someone who she valued as a friend. If she pursued the younger woman, and Merlin willing, if Hermione was open to her advances, it could turn into the most incredible relationship she'd ever been in. On the other hand, if Hermione was not open to her advances, or if she was but things didn't work out, that was a wonderful friendship she was putting at risk.

"Filius, I'm not certain what I feel right now," Minerva admitted out loud, no longer denying his deduction. "We both have a lot happening in our personal lives at the present, and I don't want to take advantage of heightened emotions, and risk the friendship. I won't deny that something about our relationship is changing, I'm just not presently sure how."

* * *

Eileen didn't know if she'd ever felt so many conflicting emotions. Tell Allen about Severus, and the fact that she was actually a witch had gone well. He'd been thrilled that Severus was her son, rather than some former lover she couldn't seem to let go. Allen had actually encouraged her to take a trip to Diagon Alley and get a new wand. He'd come to the conclusion that if both her children were active in the Wizarding World, there was no reason why she shouldn't be as well. In fact, he'd added almost as an afterthought, if she wanted to, he'd be willing to move into a Wizarding community so that she could visit with Hermione and Severus as often as she liked.

On one hand, she'd gone more than forty years without using magic…well okay, fine, she may have wandlessly turned on the lights now and then…or summoned a book. Point being, she'd lived ninety-nine percent muggle for more than half her life. Could she really go back to being a witch now?

On the other hand, any decision to rejoin the Wizarding community at large depended greatly on Hermione and Severus. Neither had sent her any word since Saturday evening. They could be busy with work, she knew it was exams week at Hogwarts, but it was equally likely that they were just so mad at her that they had chosen to cut her off. She hadn't been able to gage either of their reactions Saturday night, both of them were so shocked that it masked any other emotional response they might have had.

She supposed she would go get a wand, regardless. She did still have some money in Gringots, she should inventory how much while she was at it. In reality, of both Severus and Hermione did decide they hated her guts now, she should have some way of defending herself. She hated to think that either of them would actually attempt to harm her, but she wouldn't blame them if they did. After all, if she'd found out a secret like that…she'd be pretty mad, too.

* * *

Hermione stalked down the corridor toward the Great Hall after her fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. She imagined the expression currently on her face was reminiscent of Severus Snape, but now, having had a chance to really look at the man's physical appearance compared to her own, she could identify the features they had both inherited from their mutual mother. Lips, chin, eye shape and color, eyebrows, unruly hair, slender build…Hermione wanted to kick herself for not noticing earlier. Perhaps when she'd been younger, the similarities had been less obvious. Also, _had she_ noticed the physical similarities, she was more likely to have suspected he was really her father…not her elder brother, for Merlin's sake.

It was noon, and Hermione knew that both she and Severus had free periods after lunch. She planned to corner him into having a sibling meeting after the meal. She needed to know how he felt about all this. Was he happy to be reunited with his mother, after all these years thinking she was dead? Did he have any interest in acting like they were family? Did he want to be an uncle to Rose and Hugo? Should she even bother telling them? When word got back to Ron about this, he was going to have a conniption. Harry, at least, would be understanding and respectful about it…if he didn't die of laughter first.

While Hermione was open and willing to accept Severus as a member of her family, she wasn't sure where she was at regarding her mother. A lifetime of hiding something that important…years of keeping a secret that, once Voldemort had been defeated the first time, she had no real reason to keep. Eileen had explained that she'd chosen to leave the wizarding world right after Severus graduated because she knew he was going to take the Dark Mark, and she was afraid that doing so would paint a big red target on her, as his mother. She'd just managed to get free of an abusive marriage, and wanted nothing more to do with the kind of violence she knew that Voldemort represented. Hermione understood that part.

However, within a couple of years, Voldemort had been blown apart by his own killing curse. Granted, he wasn't actually dead at that point, but Eileen couldn't have known that, and if that was true, then there was no reason why she couldn't have reunited with Severus then. If it was a fear of how Hermione's dad would react to the news that his wife was a witch, then that should have been abated when he turned out to be oaky with his daughter being one. That would have been a good time to come clean. Not nearly thirty years later!

Once again, Hermione found herself craving Minerva's comfort, but that was something she was trying desperately not to think about right now. Her teenaged crush on the older woman had rekindled itself in the space of two minutes, last evening. If Hermione was honest with herself, the feeling had never really gone away. It had merely been suppressed. If she was _really_ honest with herself, it had never been _just_ a crush. Or at least, if it was back then, it certainly wasn't now.

"Forty year olds do _not_ get crushes," she growled to the empty corridor.

* * *

Severus opened the door to his quarters and allowed Hermione to enter. She had more or less ordered him to have a cup of tea with her during their free period. Though he was not about to admit it, now knowing that the younger witch was his sister, all the faults he'd ever seen in her seemed to have vanished into thin air, leaving him feeling oddly wrapped around her little finger. She was his baby sister, after all. Family. Something he'd never really had. It was nice to consider…not that he was actually going to admit that out loud.

"I have questions, Severus," she stated firmly once a house elf had brought them tea and they'd found their seats.

"As do I, so I'll start," he replied, attempting to take control of the situation. "How did you not realize… our mother… was a witch when you Obliviated her twenty three years ago?"

Hermione huffed. "I was emotionally distraught and inexperienced. I was concentrating on casting the spell correctly, not checking to see if my mother had some big secret I might want to know about."

Severus nodded. "Fair enough. Your turn."

"Does this, the truth about our relation, mean anything to you? Are you willing, and or interested in having a relationship suited for siblings, or would you prefer to keep things as they are?" Hermione countered.

"That's two questions, Hermione," Severus smirked.

"Severus…"

The Potions master sighed. In for a sickle, in for a galleon, he thought. "Hermione…I have always regretted not having a family. Even when I was a child, we didn't really have what I'd call a family. It was me, and mum, and my drunken abusive father. The revelation that I have a sister is…of interest to me."

Hermione smirked, and Severus was stunned to realize how much she did look like him in that instant. "I do know you have feelings, Severus," she said. "Please, do not feel the need to hide them so much."

Severus let out an exasperated groan. "Fine, woman. _Yes_, I would like to enjoy the benefits of a family unit with you."

"Does that desire extend to Rose and Hugo?"

Severus considered for a moment. "Do you mean to ask me if I want to be 'Uncle Severus'?" he inquired in as even of a tone as he could muster.

"Yes…" Hermione replied, as if it was obvious.

"I suppose," he answered slowly. "But I refuse to be the uncle who spoils them or any such nonsense. I can be more to them than a Professor, but that does not mean I wish to be their surrogate father until you find a more suitable husband." He paused for a moment before adding, "I did not approve of Ronald, by the way. The idiot was not worthy of you."

Hermione smiled wryly. "I figured that out, thanks. Your turn to ask a question."

"What are we going to do about mother?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione replied. "I plan to send her an owl this evening, letting her know I'm not ignoring her…just processing."

"Please inform her that the same goes for me," Severus agreed. "Next question: Do you think she will rejoin the wizarding world?"

Hermione looked pensive. "I hadn't even considered that. Maybe. I wouldn't put it past her, if my father is willing…granted that depends on how _he_ took the news. If it meant she'd have a better chance of rebuilding her relationship with you, I think she would."

That assessment encouraged Severus. He wanted his mum back in his life, Merlin knows he'd missed her, all these years. However, he hadn't been keen on making entries into the muggle world a regular thing. His life was at Hogwarts, and he could not neglect that for a parent that had been absent for the better part of his life.

"Will you help me finish the requirements for my Potions mastery?" Hermione said suddenly.

Severus laughed. "I suspected that was what you were up to in my lab on Sunday afternoons. Blasted, woman, isn't one mastery enough?"

Hermione blushed. "Actually, this will be my third. I also have one in Arithmacy. I don't like advertising the fact that I have more than one, I do it for myself. It keeps my brain active, studying new things."

Severus smirked. "If it wasn't clear to me already that we were related, I know now," he admitted. "I have my Potions, and my Defense Against the Dark Arts masteries."

"Is that so?" Hermione smiled, obviously not surprised by his confession.

"I'll make you a deal. I help you with getting qualified to test for the Potions mastery, and you help me get started on one in Transfiguration. I will not have my sister, _significantly younger _sister, outdoing me."

"Deal!" Hermione replied with a grin.

* * *

**Blue letters down there...if you click it...you can REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Tuesday**

Tuesday came with a little less reluctance than Monday had, though Poppy had asked Severus to make another batch of Calming Drought by midday. That's just how things were on exam week. Minerva had busied herself by offering to help Severus with the brewing, as he was as busy as any other Professor was this week.

"Hermione told me what's going on," Minerva commented, after tiring of Severus' customary silence.

"That does not surprise me," Severus replied curtly. "You are one of her few friends, not to mention, the Headmistress."

"So what are your feelings about all this?" Minerva pressed, choosing not to comment on the man's observation that she was one of Hermione's only friends, despite the fact that the notion upset her. Hermione was a bright and socially adept witch. It had been three years since the divorce, and Minerva felt Hermione's social life should have bounced back by now.

"What gave you the inkling that I have _feelings_?" Severus sneered.

Minerva scoffed. "I have known you since you were eleven years old, Severus. You hide them well, yes, but I know you do have feelings."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "I am pleased to find that I have a sister, especially one as intelligent as Hermione. The revelation that my mother – _our mother_", he corrected, "– is still alive… I am still digesting. I accepted long ago that she was gone. I grew bitter because I felt abandoned. Now, knowing her reasons for doing what she did, I cannot force myself to remain angry, though I am still feeling betrayed. I am unsure of how to process so many emotions."

"Hermione voiced similar feelings," Minerva replied quietly. "I'm worried about her."

Severus looked at her carefully, raising his eyebrows after a few moments. "Interesting," he said quietly.

"What?" Minerva bristled. She was almost certain she knew what Severus was insinuating – was she really that obvious? A light blush formed on her cheeks, causing Severus' to cross his arms and pensively assess at her.

"Oddly enough, I could see it happening," he mused. "She's more loyal to you than anyone else. She obviously cares for you…though how much, I do not know. I shall investigate," Severus determined.

"You will not!" Minerva ordered sharply. The last thing she needed right now was for Severus to drop hints to Hermione that her feelings were more than friendly. _Not_ that she'd decided if they actually were or not. "My relationship with Hermione is none of your business!"

"It is, as she's my sister," Severus smirked, and Minerva felt herself melting under the gaze of dark eyes she now realized were a shared trait between the two.

"Severus, please don't say anything to her," Minerva whispered. "If she is content with our relationship as it is, then it will remain as it is. I will not risk our friendship."

To her surprise, Severus placed his hand on her shoulder. "Minerva, I don't want Hermione to have contentment. I want her to have happiness. There's a chance that you could give her that, however odd of a couple you might appear to be. Don't let fear destroy that possibility."

* * *

Eileen felt better today. She'd been a slave to anxiousness since Saturday evening, but Hermione had sent her an owl this morning, letting her know that neither she nor Severus were angry with her. They were just processing. If time was what they needed, then she would give that to them. It was a little thing to ask as a price for her betrayal.

Eileen had no dilutions that what she'd done was less than betrayal, especially concerning Severus. She'd left him alone in the world, because of selfishness and fear. If she'd let go of her pride for five seconds back then, she might have gone to Albus Dumbledore. He would have helped her; protected both her and her son. Granted, had that happened, Hermione might never have existed.

So far as Hermione was concerned, it was less a betrayal of the common kind, and more a betrayal of trust. Eileen was certain that Hermione was wondering what other secrets her mother might be keeping hidden. That's just who her daughter was. Hermione would come up with every question and analyze every possible answer…before even presenting Eileen with the questions. And when Hermione did ask those questions, Eileen vowed to be honest, no matter how difficult it might be.

Renewed sense of self due to the encouraging note from Hermione, Eileen was on her way to Diagon Ally. Today, she'd go to Gringots, and then get a wand. Her old one had been buried with the body that everyone had thought was her. She'd never tested for the mastery certification, but Eileen knew nearly all there was to know about Transfiguration. To convincingly fake her death, she'd transfigured a couch into a copy of her own body – not an easy feat by any stretch of the definition – and instructed it to slit its throat by means of the Imperius Curse. That had been the first, and Eileen dearly hoped last time she'd used an unforgivable.

She arrived at the Wizarding bank and explained her situation to the Goblins. A simple blood test later, she proved herself to be Eileen Prince, and they granted her access to her account. She expected there for be three or four hundred Galleons in there, mostly collected over her brief stint as Potions Researcher at the Ministry of Magic. Her parents had disowned her when she'd married Tobias, rightly so, she found herself agreeing in retrospect. Then, after she'd married the violent muggle man, she'd stopped working at all.

"Do you wish for an exact count of the moneys in your account, Madam?" the Goblin asked, "or will an approximation suffice for today?"

"Oh, just round it off for me," Eileen replied. "I just need to know if I've got sufficient funds for some shopping today."

"You have approximately seven million, six hundred and twenty eight thousand Galleons," the Goblin replied firmly.

Eileen dropped her purse. "What?"

"Is this not what you expected?" the Goblin asked carefully. "If you suspect some theft of your account…"

"No, no," Eileen hastily replied. "I only expected a few hundred Galleons to be in there. How could there be so much? Interest couldn't have garnished that much over the last sixty or so years."

"Your account shows a deposit of more than seven and a half million Galleons from the Prince Vault upon the death of the former Madam Prince. You were the natural successor; therefore the transaction was not given further examination."

"But I was disowned," Eileen frowned. "Doesn't that mean that I was not legally allowed to inherit the family accounts?"

"Normally, yes," the Goblin agreed. "However, the only other member of the Prince family that was alive at the time was your son, Severus, and he was equally disqualified by your disownment. The money has to go somewhere. Your mother would have known that. She probably rescinded the disownment before her death, fearing that the money would have gone to her closest cousin."

"Who would that have been?" Eileen inquired. She'd never paid much attention to the family tree.

"It would have been the current head of the Gaunt house."

"Who is the head of the Gaunt House now?" she pressed.

"There is none," the Goblin replied tersely. "The last member of that family died twenty three years ago, and good riddance."

"I'm sorry?" Eileen asked, not understanding.

"My apologies, Madam, I forget that you have not been active in the Wizarding world all these years," the Goblin sighed. "The last of the Gaunt line was Tom Riddle, Jr. He was more commonly known as Lord Voldemort."

Eileen let out a little squeak. Well _that_ explained why her family were almost all in Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione looked up, startled, as Severus entered her rooms without knocking.

"I have a question," he said firmly.

"Fire away," Hermione replied, amused by his abrupt entry.

"Are you romantically interested in someone at the present?"

Hermione coughed. "What a question to ask! Had you barged in here a week ago saying that, I'd be wondering if you were about to ask me out on a date."

Severus' face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew. No. Hell no. I don't date outside of my age group."

Hermione laughed. "Ew? Severus, I never thought I'd hear you say that word."

Severus crossed his arms and scowled. "So? Are you?" he asked, ignoring her last comment.

Hermione's mind was instantly focused on Minerva. She tried to push the thoughts away. Minerva was her friend, nothing more and nothing less. A dear friend, and in another life, perhaps they might have been more, but here, now, in this existence… "No I am not," she replied stiffly.

Severus frown transformed into a victorious smirk. "Yes you are. You blushed before…lying to me."

"Even if I was, how is that your business?"

"You're my sister," Severus replied calmly. "Your happiness is of great concern to me."

Hermione stared at the man. A few days ago, she would have been certain that this Severus Snape was an imposter. The difference in how she treated her now, knowing that she was his sister, was incredible. A part of her wondered if he was taking her invitation to behave as family does a bit too seriously. What was next? A blind date? Throw her a surprise party? "Severus, I appreciate your concern, but I am only recently divorced…"

"Three years ago is not recent," he argued.

"I have my children to consider…"

"Obviously any person you would be interested in would be happy to be a part of Rose and Hugo's life."

"I work full time, my life is at Hogwarts…"

"Many of your co-workers are single and would be lucky to have you."

"Severus…"

"Hermione…" Severus replied in a teasing voice.

"Can we just drop this for now? Until end of term?" Hermione requested, realized Severus was not about to give up his interest in her love life.

Severus smirked, and turned to go. "Very well," he said. "Oh, before I go. Are we going to wait till end up term to talk to Rose and Hugo about all this, too?"

"My personal life or our relation?"

"The fact that I am their uncle, woman!"

"I thought that would be best," Hermione admitted. "Teenagers are less able to handle life altering family secrets being dropped on their heads without a moment's notice. I wanted them to have the summer to adjust."

"Very well. I will see you later," Severus replied, and out the door he went.

Decidedly too distracted by her conversation with her brother to continue with grading, Hermione elected to go see if Minerva wanted to have tea. Perhaps a game of chess. Anything to get her mind off of the fact that Severus Snape, bat of the Hogwart's dungeons, seemed intent on _'hooking her up'_. Besides, Minerva would get a kick out of this story.

"Minerva!" she called into the Floo.

"Yes, Hermione?" Minerva replied through the green flames.

"Tea? Chess? Funny tale about the antics of Severus Snape?"

Minerva chuckled. "Yes on all three counts, though I will warn you that my newfound memories have given me a few more years of experience. Apparently, Arianna was beating her father at chess by the time she was five."

"I'm always prepared to get creamed when I play you," she replied with a wry grin.

"Well come on through then," Minerva encouraged. "I'll have an Elf bring up tea and Ginger Newts."

* * *

Severus passed off his evening rounds to the Head Boy, one of his Slytherins, and took the evening to take a trip down to Hogsmead. The little town had nearly doubled in size since the end of the war, many shopkeepers anxious to make a fresh start after so much devastation, not to mention the economic crash Voldemort's reign had brought on.

The dark haired man had spent all day trying to come up with a plan to get Hermione and Minerva to face their feelings, without resorting to locking them into a room together. That was a Gryffindor tactic, and he was _not_ a Gryffindor. Slytherins were less…obtuse. Plan developed, Severus has forced himself to accept that while decidedly sneaky, it required a bit of…Gryffindor flair. Which brought him here.

Severus took a deep breath before he stepped over the threshold of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ The surviving Weasley twin, George, had opened a second branch to his joke shop here in Hogsmead about the same time the rest of the little town had been expanding.

"Professor Snape!" said Weasley twin exclaimed. "What a surprise."

"As much as it pains me to say, Mr. Weasley," Severus drawled. "I require your assistance."

At least, Severus thought, mentally preparing to endure this conversation, Weasley had the good grace to look stunned at that moment.

* * *

**Okay, last chapter for today. I'm mid way through writing Chapter five, so maybe tomorrow. I've got packing such to finish up with. Moving to PA in three days. :) Please review. **


End file.
